Especial
by Epifania
Summary: Para Violetta, Marius no es diferente. Marius es especial


Todo pertenece a JotaKá, yo solamente juego un poco con eso.

* * *

**Especial**

Violetta camina por el extenso pasillo, acomoda algún cuadro levemente torcido y pasa sus dedos por los muebles buscando algún rastro de polvo que reprocharle a los holgazanes elfos. Porque si hay algo que caracteriza a Violetta es su obsesión excesiva por la limpieza, de hecho ella es la prueba viviente de ello. Alta, mas de lo normal en mujeres de su edad y muy delgada. Lo que mas llama la atención es su piel, blanca impoluta, sin una sola marca a excepción del pequeño lunar que se posa del lado izquierdo sobre sus labios. Un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño cae sobre su mejilla, ella lo corre suavemente. El vestido azulado se acomoda a su cuerpo de manera perfecta destacando los ojos almendra, prominentes, que ella busca disimular logrando reposar sus parpados con cierta pesadez y un aire de aristocracia. Violetta Black es marca de elegancia y pureza, una gran pureza.

De pronto, la bruja olvida el escrutinio que estaba realizando para posar su atención en un niño. Marius, un niño flacucho, de tes pálida, con no mas de ocho años. Desparramado en el suelo de su habitación, el chico dibuja, pinta. Alza de golpe el papel, lo juzga con unos ojos exactamente iguales que los de Violetta y continua con su tarea. La bruja relaja su cuerpo y lo deja caer sobre el marco de la puerta, abandonando toda actitud aristocrática para centrarse en su hijo. Marius ya la ha notado, aunque no lo manifiesta. Se podría quedar observándolo horas, y horas. Su pequeño Marius, tan parecido a ella. Tan perfecto. Aunque lo niegue una y otra vez, él es su preferido. No sabe porque, pero Marius es especial. Guardan una conexión especial.

Violetta se sienta delicadamente sobre la cama matrimonial. Quita con delicadeza un trozo de la torta de cumpleaños que se le ha pegado en su vestido escarlata. Sabe que algo anda mal. Tiene un palpito, una corazonada. Violetta es intuitiva, muy intuitiva, y difícilmente su intuición se equivoca. Algo le dice que Marius no lo logrará.

-Cygnus. ¿Si no es?

-No seas tonta mujer, el chico es inteligente. Seguro sera un ravenclaw como tu. Ya cambiaras la cara cuando lo veas con la bufanda azul.-Cygnus ríe, en la intimidad la mira de la manera mas pura y ríe. Ella sabe que es un matrimonio arreglado, que Cygnus es el perfecto mago sangre pura, elegante, sofisticado y lo mas importante indiferente. Pero también sabe que Cygnus tiene tiempo para las risas, para buscar su complicidad o aprobación con la mirada. Y sabe que la ama. Que a pesar de todo, de lo intimidante y frívola que le pueda resultar, Cygnus la ama.

Pero eso no es suficiente, no basta. No ahora. Cygnus lo sabe. Por eso, mientra se sienta a su lado, la rodea levemente con el brazo. A Violeta nunca le gusto sentir que necesita protección, de hecho Cygnus duda que la necesite. Pronuncia las palabras como certezas para él y consuelo para ella.

-Vi, no hay de que preocuparse. Nuestros hijos son brujos, hechos y derechos. Solo se toman su tiempo. Pollux recién hizo magia a los nueve años. Marius apenas tiene diez, en cualquier momento veras salir volando sus pinceles o cambiara el color de alguna flor. Realmente no hay de que preocuparse Vi.

Violetta quiere creerle, por supuesto que quiere creerle. Pero con Pollux no había tales preocupaciones, en ningún momento la invadieron las dudas. Marius es diferente.

Violetta puede ver a Pollux jugar con Dorea en el jardín. Mientras el niño le recordaba a su marido, el andar calmo y lo dulces modales, la niña en cambio, se mostraba demandante, muy parecida a su hermana Fate.

Cassiopeia, y sus largas trenzas oscuras se acercan a ella.

-Debo suponer que ya sabes que la carta no ha llegado. Como también sabes que mañana es la fiesta. Creo que seria pertinente sabes las consecuencias de esto. -No sabe cuando su pequeña Cassy se volvió tan centrada, tan practica y fría, como ella.- No quiero que lo lastimen.- no la mira, no quiere encontrarse con los vidriosos ojos de su hija. Porque sí, la sangre importa y ser un mago mucho mas. Pero es su hermano, su hijo. No es tan fácil. Ella no es tan fuerte. -Mamá, debes hacer algo.-eso ultimo lo esboza mirándola fijamente, tan fijo que parece que sus ojos saldrán de las cuencas.

Esa noche Violetta se pone su capa. Ve las lagrimas caer en los rostros de sus hijos. Los abrazos. Las palabras cálidas. Un "pronto nos veremos", esbozado por la inocencia de Dorea. Pollux recargado contra la pared,un joven sumamente alto para sus dieciséis años que no logra creer lo que esta sucediendo. Cygnus, Cygnus esta devastado.

Marius la mira y toma su mano. Lo ve tan pequeño, tan fragil. La aprieta, no quiere soltarlo nunca. Marius, tan parecido a ella y tan diferente. Tan especial.

Phineas abre la puerta de su casa, instalada en el barrio muggle en el cual vive. No se sorprende en ver a Violetta, en lugar de Cygnus como había prometido Belvina. Cygnus no podría llevar adelante semejante empresa. En cambio su esposa es diferente. La Bulstrode tiene coraje. Imagina lo difícil que debe ser esto para una madre, pero eso admira de las madres. Nada es suficiente, nada es difícil ni imposible si se trata de sus hijos. Y por mas que lo que va a hacer sea difícil, Violetta lo hace ver simple, lo hace por su hijo. Phineas le ofrece unos dulces a Marius. Mira a la bruja. Le promete que lo cuidara como a un hijo, que no lo dejara solo. Marius sera un niño cuidado y crecerá de manera correcta. Marius no sera un brujo hecho y derecho, pero si un hombre hecho y derecho.

Antes de que se vaya, Phineas le pregunta si quiere mantener un contacto. Visitas, cartas, lo que guste. Es lo que habitúa él con Belvina. Violetta niega con la cabeza. Balbucea algo de ponerlo en peligro y que lo ama. Antes de darse cuenta, la bruja ya esta llegando a la casa Black.

Unos días después puede ver como Elladora, esa mujer tan obsesionada en decapitar elfos como ella con la pulcritud, borra con cierto placer el nombre de Marius Phineas Black del árbol familiar.

-Eso pasa con los diferentes, los que no están a nuestra altura. Los asquerosos squibs.-

Elladora continua con algo sobre su hermana traidora, Isla. Violetta solo se queda con esas palabras sobre los squibs en su cabeza. Su hijo es un squib, pero esta a su altura, no es asqueroso y mucho menos diferente. Marius es especial.

* * *

Siento una especie de cariño hacia la familia Black y siempre me he preguntado por la vida de Marius, desheredado por ser squib. Así, de golpe, me surgió esta pequeña historia. Si bien arranque desde la perspectiva de Marius, algo me termino convenciendo de que esto debía ser desde el punto de Violetta. Y acá estamos. Espero que les guste.


End file.
